Una esperanza
by VotreChienne
Summary: Nos ubicamos apartir de las vacaciones del 5to al 6to año de Hogwarts. Sirius logro vivir, fue salvado por la inteligencia de Hermione Granger, aunque todavia no saben como fue que sucedio eso...
1. Vacaciones

Holaaa, este cap lo publique por primera vez la semana pasada. Pero si pueden, leanlo otra vez, si? Lo edite, quite a Harry del capitulo, como si no hubiera llegado por que en las vaciones para pasar del 5to al 6to año el no habia llegado hasta a 2da semana y en serio queria poner su llegada.

CAPITULO 1

Hace dos semanas termino el año escolar, terminaron los TIMOS y fue el accidente del departamento de misterios. Yo seguia pensando mucho en ese dia. Habia algo en lo que sabia que no debia estar pensando tanto, y sin embargo no lo podia evitar: Sirius Black.

Que hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera caido en ese velo? No me acuerdo como lo salve, pero segun lo que ellos me decian eso fue lo que hize. Ese dia unos cuantos mortifagos fueron a Azkaban luego de que el ministro llegara, Lucius Black estaba entre ellos y Bellatrix Lastrange esta entre los que lograron escapar. Sirius últimamente estaba muy distante, indiferente, me pregunto si fue por esto.

Porfin Fudge vio a Voldemort y reconocio que Dumbledore y Harry tenian razon, y por no hacerle caso a ellos antes le costo su puesto de Ministro de Magia. Pobre imbecil, si hubiera pensado en las pruebas que estaban en sus narizes, no fue lo suficientemente inteligente.

Desde el dia del accidente en el departamento de misterios habia mas seguridad y los mortifagos intentaban pasar desapercibidos, pero los de la orden, mas los Weasley y yo sabemos que tenemos los mortifagos en nuestros talones. No hace mucho atacaron la tienda de los Gemelos y los torturaron para saber donde estaba Harry Potter, La "Sangre Sucia" y "Su hermano traidor de sangre." En estos momentos, mientras pensaba todo lo ocurrido estaba en una casa de magos vieja, humeda y muy grande. Como en las vacaciones pasadas estábamos en el Numero 12 de Grimmould Place, la casa de Sirius que volvia a ser cuartel geral de la orden.

Sali de la biblioteca y subi las escaleras a investigar la casa, todavía no la conocía toda, no sabia donde estaba el cuarto de Sirius, solo se que esta en el ultimo piso. Mi relación con Sirius era… No lo se, no entendía como dejaba que nos quedaramos en su casa, a Molly que vive peleando con el y a los gemelos que solo hacen ruido, debe estar acostumbrado a el silencio y a la soledad, aunque me pregunto si le gustara ese silencio y si, me debía algunas cosas pero muchas veces le dije que no me debía nada, que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hice, aunque no se que fue eso.

Estaba subiendo escaleras, antes de darme cuenta estaba en el ultimo piso de la enorme casa y vi una puerta entre abierta, estaba ligeramente iluminada y se escuchaba el sonido de fuego. Asome la cabeza por la puerta y confirme que todo estaba oscuro, que la única luz venia de la fogata. Era una habitación redonda y roja. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad de Harry que había subido no se por que, pero me gustaba tenerla, cuando entre –muy cuidadosamente –Vi mejor la habitación: Redonda, con alfombras rojas y paredes rojisas, no había butacas pero si una gran alfombra roja con dorado en medio de la habitación, pensé que estaba en la habitación de Sirius pero no había cama alguna.

Enfrente de la alfombra estaba la fogata, encima de ella habían tres fotos: Una de James y Lily, otra de los merodeadores y otra también de los merodeadores en Hogsmade en invierno, en la fotos salian otras tres Niñas, era muy linda la foto. James y Lily estaban abrazados en el medio, a un lado estaba una Niña de 17 años mas o menos, era alta con unos ojos grises hermosos y un pelo marron y le cae en capas hasta los hombros, era muy linda. Ella estaba abrazado a un Remus mucho mas joven y muy guapo, no tenia tantas cicatrices como hoy en dia pero también se veía cansado. Al otro lado de James y Lily estaba una Niña, también de 17 años mas o menos con el pelo largo, dorado y con rizos hasta la cintura, era del mismo tamaño de Sirius y tenia unos ojos azules, hermosos. Esta foto parecía que la habían roto y vuelto a pegar muchas veces. Nunca había visto estas fotos y mucho menos a estas personas, habían muchas fotos de ellos seis y rara vez salía Petter en ellas y cuando salía, salía con otra niña, era chiquita y tenia el pelo negro, siempre salía con una chupeta en la boca. Gracias a mis clases de Estudios Muggles pude deducir que era una cámara Muggle.

Me di la vuelta a ver el resto de la habitación, habían unos cuantos libros sobre animgos, una escoba, parecía una habitación de… como si todos los recuerdos de Hogwarts estuvieran aquí, había un baul en una esquina con unas túnicas de Gryffindor y de Quiddicht.

Me asuste cuando me escuche la puerta abrirse de un golpe y vi a Sirius Black entrando, estaba borracho. Empezo a gritar.

-Maldicion! Por que me hiciste esto? PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLO? –Dijo agarrando la foto que estaba viendo hace un momento, estaba viendo a la mujer que estaba abrazando en la foto. Estaba asustada, aunque obviamente no me veía, quien era Ella? –Tal vez si hubiera caído en ese velo hubiera muerto… y la hubiera visto otra vez. En este momento estaría con James, con Lily. CON ELLA! -Sirius lloraba, hizo aparecer otra botella de alcohol muggle y empezó a beber, nunca lo había visto asi, el es una persona que nunca sale de sus casillas, no deja que los demás lo vean asi. Muy cuidadosamente sali de la habitación, no debi haber visto eso, el no quería que alguien lo viera asi, verdad? Pero al salir me di cuenta de que no lo podía dejar asi, me quite la capa y entre. Toque dos veces la puerta.

-Sirius? Estas bien? –Pregunta mas boba, estaba nerviosa.

-Que quieres? Dejame solo –Respondio sin quitar la cara de entre sus rodillas, seguía llorando y me sente al lado de el.

-Sirius, vamos, hablame. No me pidas que te deje aquí solo. Quieres que llame a alguien? A Harry, tal vez? A Remus?

-Harry es la copia de James, con los ojos de Lily… -Dijo con los ojos llorosos, el era muy sexy, aunque no podia permitime mirarlo de otra forma que no fuera como el padrastro de su hermana, creo que lo unico que le que veia era lo que Lavender venia diciendo de el desde que estabamos en 3ro y verlo llorar lo hacia mas sexy todavía –No lo quiero ver, no ahora, no puedo.

-Que pasa, Sirius? –Le dije, dentro de mi habían las mil y un emociones, estaba preocupada, nerviosa, triste y emocionada, sentía ternura, ganas de protegerlo, parecía tan débil en ese estado, como un bebe que no pueden dejar solo.

-Maldicion Hermoine lo extraño. Si hubiera muerto ese dia, en el ministerio tal vez ahora estuviera con ellos…

-Estuvieras con quien? James y Lily?

-Y con… y con… -No pudo terminar la frase, volvió a llorar y a tomar, era inútil intentar quitarle la botella. Me dolio tanto verlo asi.

-Ya, tranquilo pequeño, no tienes por que decirlo. –Dije dándole un abrazo, estaba acostado en mi pecho, quería ayudarlo tanto –Solo quiero ayudar, quieres que me vaya? –Dije medio levantándome

.-NO! Por favor… quedate, me recuerdas tanto a… a ella –Dijo antes de quebrarse completamente, le di una sonrisa y un dulce beso en la mejilla y nos quedamos asi en un silencio sepulcral por un tiempo, no me di cuenta cuanto paso pero se quedo dormido, se veía tan dulce, un angel parecía.

Tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza: Quien era "Ella"? Quien eran las que salian en la foto? "Ella" esta en esa foto? Mientras me hacia mas y mas preguntas y todavía no encontraba la respuesta me di cuenta de que no sabia nada sobre el pasado de Sirus, es mas, Alguien mas sabe del pasado de Sirius? Remus… El debe saber, sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida…

A la mañana siguiente amaneci en mi cama, junto a la de Ginny en la habitación que nos habían asignado en esta gran casa. Recordaba con mucha claridad lo que paso la noche anterior, menos como había llegado a mi cama.

-Hasta que despiertas, "SleepyHead" –Dijo Ginny desde la cama de al lado, tenia un libro en manos.

-Buenos días –Dije aun somñolienta –Como llegue aquí anoche?

-Ahh Sirius te trajo, dijo que te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca. –Respondio y enseguida imagine que el va a querer hablar sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, yo no tenia intenciones de sacar ese tema pero si tenia muchas preguntas… A quien se las hago, a Remus?

Bajamos en pijama a la cocina a comer algo, la Sra Weasly nos preparo el desayuno, siempre tan adorable. Al rato llegaron Ron y los gemelos a las cocinas y empezamos a hablar los cinco animadamente.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Sirius detrás mio –Buenos días Hermoine, podemos hablar?

-Yo… Ehhm, cuando me cambie, de acuerdo? –Dije poniéndome nerviosa, los demás nos miraban de forma rara pero Sirius seguía tranquilo como siem…casi siempre –En un momento vuelo. –Subi a cambiarme, por que quería hablar de lo de anoche? De una vez baje y entre en la biblioteca, supuse que iba a estar ahí y no me equivoque. Cuando entre el estaba sentado en una butaca con un Libro en la mano, al ver la portada me sorprendi que lo estuviera leyendo.

-Asi que lees clásicos muggles? –Dije con un tono divertido.

-No mucho, pero este me encanta. –Dijo enseñándome la portada.

-Si… Lo lei hace un par de años, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Lo adoro. –Dije, de vez en cuando decía palabras en otras lenguas, era divertido. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, estaba sentada en la butaca que había enfrente a el.

-Sirius yo…

-Hermoine quiero decir que.. –Dijimos casi al mismo tiempo y luego nos reimos. – Damas primero

-Yo… Bueno, sabes que no me tienes que explicar nada, verdad? Estabas pasando por un momento difícil y lo entiendo, yo solo estaba en el lugar equivocado momento equivocado, no debi meter mis narices donde no debi… Lo siento.

-De que te disculpas? Si yo, quería agradecerte la verdad, estaba muy mal, yo… necesitaba compañía, Hermione. Y realmente no hay mejor compañía que la tuya. Gracias.-Ya estaba sonrojada, no se por que el me hacia sentir asi iba a decir algo cuando levanto la mano callándome –Se que no tengo que explicarte nada pero quiero hacerlo, nadie mejor que tu para explicarle esto, tu que con solo 14 años me salvaste de ir a Azkaban otra vez y hace menos de dos meses me salvaste de morir.

-Sirius…-interrumpi.

-No, dejame terminar. Ayer pareció que no quería que me salvaras pero la verdad es que si y te lo agradezco mucho, Herms. En serio. Todavia queda mucho por lo que pelear y… Gracias.

-Ya puedo hablar? –Estaba entre divertida, nerviosa y no se cuantas cosas mas sentía cuando estaba con el –Es verdad, tengo muchas preguntas pero… Es tu vida, es tu pasado, no te sientas obligado a contármelo por que no lo estas, no sientas que me debes haberte salvado esas dos veces por que no me debes nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si tuviera la oportunidad, en serio.

-Gracias, pero yo… realmente… Necesito hablar de esto, con alguien, no con Harry, con Remus es inutil…con…contigo. –El estaba… nervioso? Yo estaba demasiado sonrojada, iba a contestar cuando alguien toco la puerta. –Pase –Dijo el fastidiado de que nos interrumpieran.

-Hermione, querida, íbamos de camina al Callejon Diagon a comprar algunas cosas, vienes? –Pregunto Molly.

-Si claro. Hasta luego, Sirus. –Dije casi sin verlo, no podía con la vergüenza y con todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mi.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente .-Dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta suficientemente bajo para que solo yo escuchara.

-Como se me ve esta túnica amarilla? –Dijo Ginny probándose una hermosa túnica corta amarilla y con escote, tenia un lazo en la cintura. Estabamos en el Callegon Diagon, probándonos tunicas.

-Ginny cariño, el amarillo no es tu color, pareces un guacamayo…sin ofender –Dije yo algo sonrojada.

-Herm tiene razón cariño, prueba este rosado. –Dijo la Sra. Weasly. Eso es lo único que recuerdo de esa tarde en que salimos a comprar las cosas del colegio, ellos compraban lo mio y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius…

-Oh… ese es Viktor Krum? –Dijo Ron molesto, todavia lo odiaba y lo admiraba a su vez. Al escuchar su nombre subi la cabeza y sonreí, el me miraba a mi.

-Hola castaña –Me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla "Que haces aquí?" Le respondi con una sonrisa. –Bueno, este año voy a darrr clases en Hogwarrrts. Voy a aprrrenderrr mas mi ingles.

-Como si dumbledore estuviera tan chiflado para dejar que el de clases en Hogwarts –Murmuro Ron y por supuesto todos lo reprendimos con la mirada

- Asi que tendrrremos un prrrofesorrr bulgarrro este año -Dijo Fred, ignorando a Ron.

-Que nos enseñarrrrra la competencia de Rrrron? –Dijo George

- Lo siento pero se me prrrohibio decirrrlo, chicos –Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza -Nos vemos luego Herrrmoine. –Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Luego de un rato nos fuimos a casa de Sirius, otra vez, en el camino yo estaba muy distraída pensativa con… bueno con todo en realidad. Cuando llegamos nos topamos con otro problema, teníamos dos visitantes mas en la gran mansión y aunque Sirius estaba muy contento los demás no lo estábamos por uno de ellos.

-Bill cariño! Que haces aquí? –Dijo la Sra Weasley con una sonrisa enorme en la boca –Y con… y con ella… -Mientras lo decía, se le iba descomponiendo la sonrisa.

-Un gusto en veggla, Sga Weasly –Dijo Fleur dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejilllas, a ella y a todos los que llegamos. Luego de un rato, ellos se fueron a una habitación y nosotros nos fuimos a los jardines cuando llego una linda francesita de la edad de Ginny, vestida de blanco y con los cabellos dorados y largos a acompañarnos.

Despues de saludarnos y de que Ginny se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya es yo decidi irme a aquella habitación en el ultimo piso, tenia tanto que descubrir y no quería que Sirius me lo dijera, el no quería decírmelo pero obligado si se sentía.

Subi a la habitacion esperando a no encontrarme a Sirius ahí dentro. Llegue, y por mi suerte que no estaba. La habitacion estaba igual, las niñas con los merodeadores, cada una era muy hermosa a decir verdad. Me fui a un estante que estaba a los lados de la habitacion, habían libros y unas carpetas con papeles. Me estaba acercando, iba a agarrar un libro, mas bien era como un anuario…

-Que haces aquí, pequeña? –Me sobresalte a escuchar la dulce voz de Sirius detrás de mi y sus ojos, clavados en mi.

-Como sabias que estaba aquí? –Dije yo mientras me quitaba la capa.

-Suposiciones mías - Dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Sirius yo…

-Que quieres que te cuente? –Dijo el.

-Vine esperando que estuvieras aquí…- Menti –Dijiste que teníamos una charla pendiente.

-Pero creo que tu no lo quieres escuchar de mi, verdad? Seria muy fácil para ti. Creo que tu lo quieres averiguar por tu cuenta, o me equivoco? –dijo retándome, como me conocía tanto? Solo sonreí.

-Pero tengo que contarte otra cosa… Soy libre.

-Que? –Quede atónita cuando dijo eso, el ministerio ya no lo buscaba?

-Soy libre! Hermoine gracias a ti! Cuando se dieron cuenta que lo de Voldemort era verdad Dumbledore les conto sobre mi y… acabo de venir de una reunión, tome voluntariamente varitaserum, de otra forma el nuevo ministro, tan desconfiado como esta no me hubiera creido.

-Oh Sirius, estoy tan feliz por ti –Dije saltando a sus brazo, le rodee el cuello con los brazos y estuve apunto de besarlo. No se por que lo casi pasa pero el no dijo nada… Solo se quedo mirando con deseo, como si en serio quisiera que eso pasara

-Hermoine gracias, gracias a que me salvaste podre vivir mi vida, como cualquier otro hombre. –Dijo con una sonrisa después de separarse de mi… estábamos tan cerca…

-Sirius yo… estoy tan feliz por ti… no tienes idea… -Estaba tartamudando, estaba muy nerviosa, lo tenia tan cerca y a la vez no lo quería soltar

-Todo gracias a ti-Dijo, ahora los dos estábamos increíblemente sonrojados, nerviosos y tan… tan cerca. Habia tensión en el aire, los dos queríamos pero sabíamos que no podiamos

-Yo debería…

-Tu deberías salir conmigo ya que soy libre… Vamos a celebrar, todos nosotros. –Me interrumpió. No le podía decir que no, solo sonreí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando Sirius dijo "Tu deberías salir conmigo" Una parte de mi, probablemente la parte de adolescente con hormonas alborotadas que intento de esconder tanto, se ilusiono y pensó que de hecho iba a salir en una cita con Sirius Black, pero al momento que termino la frase, cai de la nube y auch. Eso si que dolio.

Realmente no se que me pasa, los padres de mi mejor amigo tenían la misma edad que el. Estar enamorada no es opción. Aunque seguramente es solamente un crush, un amor platónico, algo que no va mas lejos que eso.

Estoy muy feliz por el, aunque todavía no puede salir asi como asi porque todavía no es oficial, el también se encuentra muy alegre. Todavia hay varias cosas que el, Dumbledore y el ministerio tienen que arreglar. Por ejemplo, que fue lo que en verdad paso con Petter Pettigrew y con esas personas que murieron en su enfrentamiento, como escapo de Azkaban y como no les puede decir que es un animago, les responderá con una mentira inventada por Dumbledore.

-Deberias dejar de leer tanto, Herms. –Llego Ron a la biblioteca, donde estaba leyendo un clásico de la magia.

-Eso solo pasara cuando tu dejes de ser tan pelirrojo. –Sonrei. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Que paso?

-Bueno, acabamos de escuchar una reunión de la orden, aparentemente los mortifagos están planeando un ataque al ministerio, están adueñándose de el. Eso me preocupa. Me preocupa Harry.

- Que pasa con el?

- Esta en casa de sus tios. Sin comunicación alguna del mundo mágico, seguro solo esta escuchando las mentiras del profeta.

- Yo lo extraño

-Y yo –Estabamos sentados en el piso, tenia mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ron, estaba apunto de llorar cuando escuchamos gritos en el piso de abajo, en las cocinas.

-Dumbledore, como sigues teniendo cautivo a Harry en la casa de esos animales? Soy su padrino! Exigo que lo traigas! Ahora que soy libre puede venir a vivir conmigo… -Estaba gritando Sirius.

-Sirius, sabes que todavia no eres oficialmente libre y también sabes que Harry tiene puede que pasar parte de sus vacaciones en esa casa hasta que cumpla los 17 años.

-Pero porque? NOSOTROS SOMOS MAS DE SU FAMILIA QUE ESOS MOUNSTROS!

-Pero ellos son su familia de sangre, Petunia es lo mas cercano que Harry va a estar de su madre, el los necesita.

-PERO ELLOS NO LO AMAN! Ellos no quieren a Harry ni la mitad de lo que yo a el.

-Y eso no lo dudo Sirius, pero no puede venir a vivir contigo.

-Harry ha pasado mayor parte de sus vacaciones desde que entro a Hogwarts en la madriguera, PORQUE NO PUEDE VENIR PARA ACA EN ESTAS VACACIONES?

-Porque el peligro que corre. Con los mortifagos andando en las calles y apoderándose del ministero no creo que sea prudente que…

-Eres un viejo chiflado. Soy el padrino de Harry Potter y creo que es mi decisión lo que ocurra con el.

-Por mas que seas su padrino, sus tutores legales son los Dursley y ellos toman las desiciones.

-TE APUESTO QUE ELLOS NO LO QUIEREN EN ESA CASA

-Si me disculpa, Dumbledore, pero creo que usted se ha encargado del Sr. Potter desde el momento en que perdió a sus padres mientras que Black ha estado en Azkaban todo este tiempo. Opino que las desiciones le corresponden a usted, no a el.

-Y TU QUE HACES EN MI CASA, QUEJICUS? Ve a la tuya, si es que tienes, y ve a lavarte el pelo mientras ves fotos de Lily, y piensas en la horrible persona que eres para que ella nunca te haya querido!

-SIRIUS! –Grite, cuando voltearon hacia mi vi su cara de sorprendido. –Que te pasa? Como puedes hablarle asi a Dumbledore y al Profesor Snape? Yo también extraño a Harry pero ellos dos solo quieren lo mejor para el.

-Y creo que las opiniones de una niña están de mas. –Me sorprendi muchísimo cuando dijo eso, salió de las cocinas y escuchamos un estruendo de la puerta cerrándose y el retrato de la madre de Sirius gritando.

-Sirius Black! Como se atreve a hablarle a si a Hermione? –Dijo Molly, indignada

-Y que le pasa a el? –Dijo Fleur que estaba sentada en las piernas de Bill. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, realmente era difícil comprender porque me trato asi después de que yo le salvara la vida…

-Extraña a Harry, eso es todo. Le enviare una lechuza. Estaré recogiéndolo en cuatro días. –Dijo Dumbledore mientras salía de la habitacion.

-Herms? –Dijo Remus.

-Estoy bien. Creo que… ire a dar un paseo. –Primero pase por la biblioteca a buscar un libro y luego sali, silenciosamente ya que la mama de Sirius apenas se callaba. Se que no era prudente salir sola en esa época pero tampoco quería quedarme ahí, sabia que Sirius podía regresar en cualquier momento y realmente no lo quería ver. No se porque me trato asi, me dolio.

Tampoco fui muy lejos, estaba en la plaza que esta a una calle del Numero 12 de Grimmould Place. Mientras leia un poco, me di cuenta como unas lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas. Sentia que nada de esto estaba bien.

-Estas bien? – Un señor se sento a mi lado en la banca, era una persona que vivía en la calle, se notaba que estaba sucio y que pasaba hambre.

-Si, muchas gracias, yo… solo…

-Esta bien, no tienes porque decirme nada, pero te importaría regalarme algo de dinero? Realmente tengo hijos que alimentar –Dijo el señor con cara de vergüenza, le sonreí y le di un poco de dinero, al tocar el vaso donde guardaba el dinero me empeze a sentir débil, muy débil, me estaba mareando…

-Asi esta bien, aunque dejame decirte que el Señor Tenebroso espera un poco mas de generosidad. –Dijo sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo- Desmaius!- Susurro, yo cai de la banca al piso, estaba desmayandome cuando vi que el mortifago caia y pegaba un grito de sorpresa

SIRIUS

- Como esta? Le traigo algo? Agua o algo? Si, voy a buscar un vaso de Agua, en cualquier momento puede despertar. –Dijo Thonks y luego rompió unos vasos de vidrio que estaban en una mesa. Yo estaba apoyado al lado del marco de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione mientras la veía, esperando a que se despertara.

-Thonks! Cuidado, no debemos despertarla. –Dijo Molly. Vi a Hermione, ella ya estaba despierta, solo lo sabia. Pero porque no abria los ojos y nos preocupaba tanto asi? No era la primera vez que la veía dormir, la primera fue la semana pasada, cuando la encontré en la habitacion y estaba borracho y mas tarde en la noche la deje en su cuarto para que durmiera, parece un angel…

-Thonks creo que es hora de que nos vayamos al Ministerio. Tenemos mucho trabajo. –Dijo Remus y escuche el cerrarse de la puerta. Bill y Fleur salieron de la habitacion los siguieron.

-Porque estará tan débil? Que le habrá pasado? –Pregunto Molly. Cuando vi que iba a dirigir su mirada a mi, seguro para preguntarme algo, me apresure y dije que tenia que irme. No podía estar allí sin abrazarla, ni besarla. Era muy difícil verla y no poder estar con ella, protegiéndola del aire que parecía que hasta eso podía lastimarla. Al salir de la puerta me encontré a Dumbledore.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Asenti y lo segui.

-Harry estará en esta casa en tres días, yo me encargare de que eso sea asi.

-Muchas gracias, Profesor.

-Ahora necesito que me digas que pasa entre usted y la Srta. Granger.

-Yo… Bueno… -Pense que estaba siendo discreto. Como es que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba? – Bueno, hasta ahora nada ha pasado, nada importante. Escuchamos un alboroto en el cuarto de Herms, supongo que se digno a abrir los ojos.

-Asi que ella descubrió algo sobre tu pasado. Sobre Ness y tu pasado en Hogwarts. No querías que nadie descubriera eso, o me equivoco?

-No, la verdad es que no se equivoca.

-Y empiezas a tener sentimientos por ella, aunque sabes que no debes, y que nada puede pasar, me vuelvo a equivocar? –Suspire.

-No señor, no se equivoca. Y le aseguro que son sentimientos puros y se que nada puede pasar ni tenia planado que pasara.

-Ya veo… Entonces tengo algo que proponerte.

HERMIONE.

Cuando alguien dijo que Sirius Black había salido de mi habitacion, abri los ojos casi sin pensarlo. En la habitacion solo estaban Ron, Ginny y la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley. No dije nada y tampoco pregunte nada, luego lo hare. Deje que ellos empezaran con su alboroto porque me digne a abrir los ojos y me alegre de que nadie sabia que había recuperado la conciencia ya hace una hora. Luego de un rato nos dejaron solas a Ginny y a mi.

-Que paso? –Le pregunte a Ginny. Recuerdo que sali a la plaza después de que Sirius me llamara niña.

-Bueno, estabas en la plaza, leyendo, luego te pusiste a llorar no sabemos porque razón y un vagabundo se acerco a preguntarte si estabas bien, luego te pidió dinero y cuando tocaste el vaso donde lo guardaba te tambaleaste, el te dijo algo que Sirius no logro escuchar y te lanzo un hechizo y caíste al suelo. Sirius luego se lanzo contra el, convertido en perro, y lo mordió hasta dejarlo inconciente, se convirtió en humano, llamo a Remus, te cargo y te trajo a la casa y Remus trajo al mortifago, el esta en los calabozos de abajo.

-Sirius me salvo? –Ella asintió –Pero el fue tan grosero cuando estábamos en las cocinas…

-Si bueno, creo que estaba un poco sensible por Snape y Dumbledore y el en serio extraña a Harry.

-Eso no le da derecho a…

-Tienes razón Hermione, eso no me da derecho a. –Estaba recostado en la puerta. Cuando lo vio, Ginny me miro y salió de la habitacion. –Como estas?

-Bien.

-Llevas mas de una hora conciente, porque no abrias los ojos?

-Como sabes eso? –El solo se encogió de hombros. –No quería despertar. –Nos miramos por mas de 5 minutos fijamente, me perdi en esos ojos grises. Solo quería abrazarlo pero estaba tan molesta con el, ni si quiera… -Ni si quiera te vas a molestar en pedirme disculpas, verdad?

-La verdad, lo siento por decírtelo de esa forma. No fue la correcta.

-Pero si lo piensas? Piensas que soy muy niña para meterme en eso? SIRIUS BLACK TE AYUDE A ESCAPAR DEL BESO DE DEMENTOR Y HACE MENOS DE UN MES TE SALVE LA VIDA! No creo que sea muy niña.

-Solo no quiero ver que salgas lastimada, odiaría eso. En serio.

-Entonces deja de lastimarme. –Vi como mis palabras lo lastimaban, pero estaba tan molesta, tan irritada, como se atreve a llamarme niña? Con todo lo que he hecho! En menos de 2 meses soy mayor de edad!

-Creo que es hora de que descances Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

Había pasado una semana desde mi accidente con aquel mortifago, por supuesto, Harry ya estaba aquí lo primero que hizo al llegar fue pelear. Sirius me ha estado ignorando, no sé por qué. Me evita siempre que puede y cuando no puede se pone todo serio y gruñón.

Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como mi mejor amiga, cuando ella no estaba jugando Quiddicht con Ron, Harry y Sirius, estaba conmigo en la biblioteca hablando.

-Sabes que creo, Ginny? Deberías empezar a salir con otras personas. –Dije sacando su cabeza del libro que leía.

-Qué?

-Claro, no te hace nada bueno quedarte esperando a que Harry note que él te gusta y que tu le gustas a él. Si empiezas a salir con otras personas y dejas de ser "invisible" a la parte hormonal y masculina de él, te va a empezar a notar. –Cuando termine se quedo pensativa.

-Si, es probable que tengas razón. Voy a jugar un rato. –Dijo levantándose de la butaca verde esmeralda. Esta casa todavía tenía mucho Slytherin en ella, considerando que la gran parte de personas que nos estamos quedando aquí somos Gryffindors, pero esta casa le pertenece a Sirius, si me perteneciera a mí, hace cuanto yo no cambiaría la decoración

Fui a las cocinas, pensando. Desde que entre en Hogwarts he pasado casi todas las vacaciones y casi todas las navidades con mis amigos, sin mi padre ni mi madre. Me pregunto cómo se sentirán al respecto o, porque me dejan hacerlo? Me gustaría ir, pero en todo caso, no puedo, no ahora. No con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico.

-Ah, disculpa. –Le dije a Sirius cuando choque con él en las cocinas.

-No importa, Hermione. –Dijo antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta de la cocina, que cerré con un movimiento de varita antes de que pudiera salir.

-Sirius, te ocurre algo? –Pregunte.

-Bueno, la puerta se acaba de cerrar en mi cara y la comida que le llevaba a Harry y a Ron esta en el piso ahora.

-Lo siento –Dije con una sonrisa. – Es que… últimamente me has estado evitando, o son locuras mías?

-Son locuras tuyas, Hermione. No tengo absolutamente nada contigo. –Luego abrió la puerta y salió, dejando aquel desastre en la cocina. Eso me dolió un poco. Creí que lo que había pasado en la habitación que había arriba había cambiado un poco las cosas, pero él sigue viéndome como la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

Un rato más tarde, estaba sentada en una butaca de una de las miles de habitaciones de la casa. Estaba esperando la respuesta a la lechuza que envié a mis padres en la mañana, justo después del accidente en las cocinas. Hedwing picoteó la ventana para que la dejara entrar.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Nos alegra mucho que nos hayas escrito, y claro que si, no necesitas permiso ni avisar para venir a tu propia casa, cariño._

_Esperamos verte pronto. Ven pronto, hija. Te extrañamos._

_Con amor,_

_Mama y Papa._

Creo que eso soluciona las cosas un poco, realmente no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. No sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en Sirius Black pero eso no se puede permitir. Tengo que irme, rápido. Hice mi Baúl y lo baje al vestíbulo.

-Querida, vas a algún lado? –Pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

-Justo la estaba buscando, si, voy a pasar un par de semanas con mis padres. Realmente los extraño y casi no los veo desde que empezó Hogwarts. –Parece que no la convencí con eso. –Pero, si no es mucha molestia, volveré pronto.

-Hmm, segura que es eso? –Dijo con una mueca. –Claro que si Hermoine, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. –Dijo abrazándome. –Te voy a extrañar, regresa pronto.

Fui a despedirme de Ginny, de Harry y de Ron. Agradecí mucho no haberme encontrado con Sirius. Muy pronto encontré polvos flu y lo siguiente que vi fue la sala de mi casa.

**SIRIUS**

Porque Hermione se fue? Todos parecían entender muy bien que ella fue a ver a sus padres, pero yo eso no me lo creía. Ya llevaba 5 dias fuera.

-Todo bien, canuto? –Me pregunto Remus mientras estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

-Oh, esplendido, querido amigo. –Respondi con sarcasmo.

-Eso tiene que ver con que Hermione no este, o me equivoco? –Subi una ceja y gruñi. Odio que me conozca tanto. –Entonces, puedo suponer, que la extrañas y que quieres que este aquí.

-Remus…

-Porque seria eso?

-Remus hablo en serio…

-Que pasa entre tu y Hermione Granger?

-Ella encontró unas fotos de nosotros en Hogwarts. Unas fotos donde sale Mary, Gabrielle… Donde sale Ness… -Remus estaba con ojos como plato. – Yo… Estaba deprimido, realmente quería morir y estar del mismo lado que James, que Lily, estar con Ness. –Le estaba contando todo lo sucedido ese dia. –Ella fue muy comprensiva, me dijo que no tenia que contarle nada si no quería, que no le debo nada. Aunque le dije que si quería, creo que ella quiere descubrirlo sola.

-Ya veo, asi que sientes algo por ella? –Me sorprendi, era tan obvio?

-No. –A Dumbledore no podía mentirle, era inútil, pero a Remus si.

-Ay, Sirius. Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que no vale la pena que me mientas?

-Soy tan obvio?

-Yo, que te conozco y he sido tu amigo desde que tienes 11 años, si, eres obvio para mí.

-Y para Dumbledore también…

-Bueno, el te conoce desde hace tanto como yo.

-Dumbledore me propuso algo, pero dijo que podía hacerlo oficial después de la audiencia.

-La audiencia… Es mañana, verdad? –Asenti. –Yo voy contigo, es muy probable que te dejen libre. No has hecho nada malo.

-Pero si no, regresare a Azkaban.

-A ti Azkaban no te afecta.

-No, porque realmente creo que merezco ir para allá. Por mi culpa ellos están muertos Remus, ya hemos hablado de esto. Fui yo quien les dije que hicieran de Petter su guardián. –El solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que era caso perdido intentar convencerme de lo contrario.

-Te das cuenta de lo popular que es tu audiencia mañana? –Dijo dejando el diario el Profeta en una mesa. –Todos quieren ver como el nuevo ministro esta lo suficientemente loco para si quiera considerar hacerte una audiencia.

-Bueno, la primera vez me metieron en Azkaban sin siquiera juzgarme. Sera publica?

-Hmm, no. –Dijo Remus releyendo el periódico. –Aquí dice que solo tus acompañantes y altos funcionarios del ministerio se les permitirá ir. Aunque la gente esta haciendo revueltas a ver como te cortan la cabeza. Hey, esto es una metáfora. –Dijo ante mi mirada. –Tambien están haciendo toda clase de cosas, concursos y esas cosas para escuchar teorías de cómo saliste y que historia tiene Dumbledore por contar. Sabes que de lo que hablo Dumbledore con el ministro es confidencial, y como Scrimgeour es mucho mas reservado que Fudge, nadie sabe sobre eso.

Bueno, al menos no mucha gente ira, eso me tranquiliza mas.

A la mañana siguiente, me puse mis mejores túnicas y me levante muy temprano. Dumbledore y Remus me acompañarían a la audiencia, Harry también quería ir, pero no lo dejaron, todos dicen que esto es un problema de "adultos". Tonks y Molly estaban casi que llorando, deseándome suerte y Molly arreglándome mi túnica y mis cabellos, diciendo que tenía que cortarlos para no seguir pareciendo un fugitivo.

Ya habíamos llegado al ministerio, nos metimos en el ascensor que empezó a descender.

-Departamento de misterios. –anuncio una voz femenina y se abrieron las puertas, estábamos en un piso muy diferente a los demás, habíamos pasado por aquí el año pasado, cuando casi muero y Herms me salvo, esa vez no pude ver muy bien donde estaba.

Las paredes estaban desnudas; no había ventanas ni puertas, aparte de una, negra y sencilla, situada al final. Creo que fue ahí donde entramos la ultima vez. Dumbledore cruzo a la izquierda, había allí una abertura que conducía a unos escalones.

-Estamos a tiempo, casi 8 minutos de adelanto. –Dijo Dumbledore sacando su reloj de arena.

Llegamos al final de los escalones y corrimos por un pasillo muy parecido a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, paredes bastas y antorchas en ellas. Las puertas de este pasillo eran de gruesa madera, con cerrojos y cerraduras de hierro.

Remus se paro enfrente de una puerta oscura con 10 pintado en plata en ella, agarro el cerrojo de hierro y se apoyo en la pared, abriendo la puerta. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, si decidían que no tenia razón, simplemente…Los dementores me darían el beso.

-Esta es la misma sala donde Harry tuvo su audiencia en las vacaciones pasadas. –Comento Dumbledore.

-Llega mas temprano de lo requerido, Señor Black. –Dijo una voz masculina, fría y cortante.

-Mejor temprano que tarde, no? –Dije, algo nervioso.

-Sientese. –Dijo, señalando una silla que había en el centro de la sala con los reposabrazos cubiertos de cadenas. Me tome un momento para pensar a cuantas personas se les había sentenciado ir a Azkaban en esa silla.

Me sente y mire al frente, habían unas mas de 50 personas con túnicas moradas con una ornamentadas "W" de plata al lado izquierdo del pecho. Me miraban fijamente, con miedo. El resto del lugar, de la mazmorra redonda, estaba cubierta de gente de todo tipo, periodistas, funcionarios del ministerio con cargos importantes y otros no tanto. El Señor Weasley estaba por ahí. Luego vi, mas atrás un punto rosado.

"Tonks" pensé, creía que no podían venir, a su lado habían 5 cabezas rojas, también estaban Harry y… Hermione. Hermione estaba allí. Mire a Remus, el se volteo y la vio, solo le sonrio a ella y luego a mi para reconfortarme. Aunque había mucha gente, el silencio era agobiador.

-Estamos aquí, en esta vista el 20 de Julio de 1996. –Comenzo Scrimgeour. –Por el delito de matar a 13 muggles inocentes y a Peter Pettigrew a finales del año 1981, por huir de Azkaban a los 12 años de permanecer allí y su huida de la misma. Tambien consta que huyo de Ley sin explicación alguna de cómo lo hizo cuando fue capturado en 1994, otros cargos en su contra son: Agredir a un profesor de Hogwarts que intentaba salvar la vida a tres estudiantes a los que usted secuestro y confundió el mismo dia de su captura. Todos estos delitos cometidos por Sirius Orion Black.

-Interrogadores: -Continuo, desesperándome. -Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de magia; Susan Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Magica; Dolores Jane Umbrige, subsecretaria del ministro; Escribiente del tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Testigo de la defensa: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y Remus John Lupin. –Dumbledore, aunque después de que reconocieran que Voldemort si había regresado y le devolvieran todos los títulos que tenia, no le quisieron otorgar el titulo de presidente de Wizengamont hasta finalizado este caso.

Al terminar de hablar, Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos butacas al lado de la silla donde yo me encontraba, se sentaron Remus y Dumbledore. Me voltee y vi a Hermione y a Harry mirándome, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ya dicho los cargos, venimos con el interrogatorio. Es usted, Sirius Orion Black, dueño de la casa numero 12 de Grimmould place, en Londres?

-Si.

-Es usted un fugitivo de Azkaban responsable de la muerte de 13 muggles inocentes y del mago, Primera clase de Merlín, Peter Pettigrew?

-Aunque admito ser un fugitivo de Azkaban, no me considero culpable de la muerte de esos muggles y mucho menos de ese mago. Fue Peter quien asesino a esos muggles y el, sigue con vida. –Al yo terminar de hablar, toda la sala se lleno de murmullos.

-Si usted, dice que no los mato, como explica que Peter no haya aparecido en los siguientes años, que lo único que haya quedado de el haya sido su dedo y todo lo que los muggles que se encontraban en los al rededores vieron?

-Ellos solo vieron lo que Peter Pettigrew quizo que vieran, el me incrimino y luego causo la explosión que acabo con todas esas vidas, cortándose el dedo, convirtiéndose en una rata y huyendo por las alcantarillas.

-Esta usted sugiriendo, que Peter Pettigrew es un animago?

-No lo sugiero, se lo estoy afirmando.

-Eso es imposible –dijo Umbrige, soltando una de sus odiosas risitas. –El ministerio vigila muy de cerca cada uno de los animagos. En el siglo XX solo ha habido 7 de ellos, Señor Black.

-Solo ha habido 7 registrados, querida Umbrige. –Dijo Dumbledore con voz muy amable. –Pero, consta de mi, que Peter se convirtió en animago en su 5to año de Hogwarts. Junto con sus compañeros de estudio. –Decidimos decir la verdad, que mas daño podía causar?

-Y esos compañeros serian…?

-James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y mi persona. Asi fue como me escape de Azkaban.

-Podria usted comprobarlo? –Me levante de la silla y di dos pasos mas adelante, las personas que estaban cerca retrocedieron, me converti en un enorme perro negro y di unas cuantas vueltas a paso lento alrededor de la silla, Dumbledore sonreía al igual que Hermione y Harry. Se escucho un "Ohh" en la mazmorra. –Quisiera usted explicarnos porque decidió convertirse en animago junto con sus amigos? –Mire a Remus y el asintió.

-Bueno, como usted sabra, mi mejor amigo, aquí presente, es un hombre lobo. Lo descubrimos en nuestro 3er año y desde entonces empezamos a investigar, y resulta que los hombre lobo no le hacen daño a animales, solo a humanos. No queríamos que estuviera solo, asi que en 5to año nos convertimos en animagos.

-Y usted, señor Dumbledore, era conciente de esto?

-No, no hasta que Sirius fue capturado y charle con el, con el ministro Fudge esperando fuera del despacho. Me conto su historia, su versión y me pareció que estaba en lo correcto. Luego el ministro cerro la puerta del despacho y bajamos a la enfermería.

-Y que lo hizo ir a Hogwarts, Señor Black?

-Sabia que Peter estaba ahí, convertido en rata. Queria cometer el asesinato por el que fui enviado a Azkaban, pero, gracias a mi ahijado, Harry Potter, que no me dejo cometer el asesinato, Pettigrew escapo con vida.

-Como sabia usted que el estaba en Hogwarts?

-Por esto. –Dije, dándole a Remus un pedazo de periódico, el se lo dio al primer ministro y continue. –Mira la rata en el hombro de aquel niño? El es Ron Weasley, identifique a la rata por que, si nota en una de las patas, le falta un dedo…

-Lo único que fue encontrado de Peter Pettigrew. –Me iterrumpio el ministro.

-Niega usted ser seguidor de Voldemort?

-Lo niego. Primero muerto.

-Niega usted ser el guardian del encantamiento que protegía a los Potter?

-Lo niego, les hicimos a todos creer que yo era el guardian, pues James era mi mejor amigo, cuando en verdad yo le dije que fuera Peter en secreto, pues asi Voldemort estaría persiguiéndome a mi, a la persona incorrecta. –Cuando termine hubo un murmullo, será que la gente esta empezando a creerme?

-Como puede comprobar que todo esto es verdad?

-Yo sugiero que le demos varitaserum –dijo con esa risita la mujer-sapo. –Ven como se pone nervioso? Toda esto solo es una mentirilla bien ensayada. –Ante los murmullos de aceptación del publico, mandaron a Percy a buscar un frasco.

-Señor Lupin, podría usted confirmar esta historia?

-Claro, en mis noches de transformación con la poción matalobos, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo. Yo mismo creía que Sirius era culpable hasta que vi a Peter en la casa de los gritos a las afueras de Hogwarts.

-Aquí dice que Severus Snape estuvo en la casa de los gritos con ustedes. El sabia todo esto?

-No lo sabia, el Sr. Snape estuvo indispuesto durante gran parte de la reunión que tuvieron en esa casa, el nunca se entero de esto. Entrego a Sirius Black porque pensó que era lo correcto.–Dijo Dumbledore.

-Cuando se encontraban en la casa de los gritos, ustedes acusaron a Peter de cometer estos cargos, correcto?

-Correcto. –Dije, ahora que parecían creerme, estaba mas calmado, la verdad es que era muy bueno para ser verdad, creo que Dumbledore tenia que ver en esto. De otra forma nunca me hubieran creido.

-Y que dijo en su defensa?

-Al principio, dijo que fue obligado por Voldemort, a lo que respondi, muy groseramente, que era mentira, que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos muerto en lugar de traicionarlo. Luego lo admitió, dijo que Voldemort tenia armas que nadie conocía…

-Señor, aquí esta el varitaserum. –Me lo sirvieron en una taza, la mitad del pequeño frasco y me lo tome.

-Ahora, Señor Black. Esta usted bajo los efectos del Varitaserum, correcto?

-Correcto.

-Es verdad toda esta historia que acaba de contar?

-Cada parte de ella.

-Porque deberíamos creerle?

-Porque, nunca, ni en un millón de siglos, yo seria capaz de traicionar a mi mejor amigo. No seria capaz de acabar con su vida ni con la de Lily y mucho menos tratar de asesinar a mi ahijado. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad.

-En ese caso. Tomaremos un descanso donde se discutirá el veredicto. Señor Black, porfavor acomapañe a los aurores. –Me pare y muy nervioso los segui, me dirigieron a una sala pequeña, con una butaca a esperar. Todavia sentía el efecto de varitaserum cuando me llamaron otra vez a la mazmorra. Estaba nervioso.

-El Wizengamont, democráticamente ha decidido que Sirius Black, queda libre de todos los cargos por los que fue enviado a Azkaban, que queda perdonado por ser animago no registrado gracias al dar información crucial de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. Se le revoca la Primera Orden de Merlin a Peter Pettigrew y se le otorga la misma orden a Sirius Black y una indemnización por ser enviado a Azkaban durante 12 años y buscado por otros 4 años sin ser previamente juzgado. Y, mis disculpas por todo eso. –Ya había relajado el tono, el ministro. –Ahora Sirius, le tengo una pregunta, según el exministro Fudge, usted no presento indicios de perder la cabeza como varias personas que han estado en Azkaban si lo hicieron, a que se debe?

-Bueno, creo que fue a que no me quedaban buenos recuerdos, no quedaba esperanza en mi. No tenían ningún buen sentimiento que extraer. Yo… Yo me sentía culpable de matarlos por hablerles sugerido que su guardian fuera Peter. Yo me había quedado sin familia, sin amigos. Remus me había dado la espalda. Dumbledore me había inculpado. Que me quedaba? Nada.

El ministro, con la misma cara inexpresiva pero mas comprensivo dijo: -Ya veo, bueno, Sirius, disfruta de tu nueva vida. Eres libre. Nadie, nadie puede negarte la entrada a un lugar, nadie puede discriminarte como nosotros lo hicimos, nadie puede hacerlo. Seras tratado tan justamente como cualquier otro mago ciudadano. Se limpiara tu nombre también en el mundo de los muggles. Ahora si tienes mas de una esperanza para recuperar los años perdidos y hacer tu vida. Se levanta la sesión.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La libertad se siente… Espectacular.

Se siente grandioso poder salir, y que todos te miren con orgullo, con admiracion, con felicidad. Hace mucho no sentía eso, no vivía eso. Ahora tengo una esperanza para seguir adelante.

La libertar es…Grandiosa. Lastima que no la puedo celebrar con Hermione, luego de mi juicio, ella regreso a la casa, pero, estaba...diferente. Casi no me miraba, casi no me hablaba, aunque se seguía sonrojando cuando me veía.

La extraño, si. Esa niña es especial, lamentablemente es solo eso, _una niña_

-Sirius, Sirius…Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella.

-Remus… No empieces. Mientras me guarde mis pensamientos para mi, no hay problema.

-Mas te vale Sirius, no quieres otra condena en Azkaban, o si?

-Condena? No lo creo. Lo que trato de evitar son las miradas feas de Molly si algo pasa. Total, ella será mayor de edad en unas pocas semanas*

-Sirius…

-Remus, mirame a los ojos, en serio la quiero, en serio siento algo por ella. Es especial, es única, es inteligente, es razonable, siempre piensa las cosas, es inocente, leal, divertida. Remus, yo la quiero. –Apenas me calle, entro Harry en la habitacion.

-Mi padrino esta enamorado? Puedo preguntar quien es la desgraciada?

-Eh… Bueno, Harry…

-Disculpa, Harry, ya tenemos que irnos, a comprar libros y eso. – Hermione entro en la habitacion, le clave los ojos y se sonrojo, estaba evitando mi mirada. –Porfavor, apurate.

-Pu….puedo acompañarlos?

-Claro que si. –Dijo Harry y Herms sonrio cortésmente.

-Supongo que yo también voy.

-Harry, Remus, vayan enfrente, quiero enseñarle un libro que encontré a Hermione. –Remus me miro feo, regañándome y Hermione entro tímidamente a la habitacion, mirando al suelo.

-Sirius como puede hacerme esa clase de emboscada?

-Si no me miras, me hablas, me ignoras no me dejas mucha opción. Herms, te pasa algo? –Dije, agarrándole la barbilla con la mano, ella negó. –Hermione porfavor, sabes que me preocupo por ti. Estas rara, diferente.

-Siempre he sido asi, Sirius.

-No, antes eras mas dulce conmigo… -Seguia sosteniendo su barvilla, y hundiéndome en esos hermosos ojos chocolate, de los cuales no podía salir. Ella me tenia encantado.

-Que cosas dices… Claro que no.

-Claro… que… si –Ahora la tenia muy cerca, a ella no parecía molestarle. Yo quería… solo un poco mas cerca y…

-Sirius, tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando.

-Entonces muévete, sal de la habitacion. –Ella se quedo ahí, quieta, eso lo tome como una invitación, asi que seguía con su barbilla sostenida y me acerque mas a ella, pegue nuestros cuerpos y puse mi mano detrás de su cintura.

-Hermione, no tienes idea de cuanto, de cuanto yo te extraño. –La bese. Fue un beso lento, pero ella no se quería soltar, se que ahí era donde ella quería estar. Movi mi cabeza un poco para atrás para dejar que agarrara aire, dio dos pasos para atrás y con un dedo me hizo señas para que me quedara callado.

-Si, Sirius, muchas gracias por el libro. Se ve muy… ehm, interesante. –Dijo con una voz tranquila y divertida. Estaba sonrojada.

-Asi que aquí están. Sirius, porque le enseñas libros a Hermione cuando estamos apunto de salir? No lo va a querer soltar! –Entro Molly, hablando, yo me quede sorprendido y sin saber que decir. Como ella escucho que Molly estaba cerca?

-Tienes razón, Molly, no me quiero ir. Lo quiero empezar ya. Me puedo quedar? Otro dia buscare mis libros.

-Ay, querida, pero no te puedes quedar sola. No con las cosas como están.

-Molly, yo puedo quedarme con ella. No tenia muchas ganas de ir, de todos modos. Dormire mientras ella lee. –Mire a Hermoine. –Cualquier cosa, pega un grito.

-Esta bien. Adios niños. –Salio de la habitacion y Sali detrás de ella para que no sospechara, lanzándole otra mirada a Hermione que ella evadío. Subi a mi cuarto. Que había sido eso?

-Señor traidor de la sangre, desea probar alimento? Ya es hora de cenar y el honorable Kreacher quiere prepararle los alimentos a mi querido señor traidor de sangre.

-No, Kreacher, no quiero comer, pero probablemente Hermione si, atiéndela bien, ofrecele comida, no dejes que se vaya a dormir sin comer algo primero.

-A la sangre sucia? La sangre sucia ya preparo su comida, dijo que no quería que yo cocinara y que descansara. Como esa sangre sucia se atreve a decirle al honorable Kreacher que hacer… Si mi señora estuviera aquí…

-Kreacher, si quieres seguir con vida, no la llames sangre sucia, no ahora, no nunca. –Dije mirando al techo, con voz tranquila. –Kreacher, si Hermoine necesita algo, cualquier cosa, dáselo, hazle caso y que nadie se entere de lo que te acabo de ordenar. –Continue. Kreacher salió de mi habitacion y yo baje a las cocinas, no la encontré asi que fui a la biblioteca.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar.

-Hablar ya? Pero mira el libro, esta muy bueno. Dame cinco minutos. –Dijo, sin mostrarme su cara, siempre mirando al libro. Me acerque y la levante de la butaca, me sente y luego la sente a ella en mis piernas, le quite el libro y lo puse en la mesa.

-Ey, estaba leyendo eso. –Dijo Herms como la niñita a quien le acaban de quitar un caramelo. Yo sonreí.

-En cualquier momento van a regresar, hay que hablar. Que fue eso esta mañana?

-Un desayuno? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Un beso, no los conoces? Yo si.

-No hablo de eso, pequeña. Porque dejaste que te besara?

-Porque me besaste?

-Yo…

-Exacto. No hay nada de que hablar, Sirius. –Me miro a los ojos, retándome. No la veía asi de fuerte desde hace algún tiempo.

-Pero… eso, eso…

-Eso, en serio crees que pueda volver a pasar? Que dira Molly si nos ve? O Harry?

-Quiero que vuelva pasar.

-Sirius, yo igual. Pero no puede pasar, no ahora.

-Eres demasiado niña. –Le dije en tono jugueton y con una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado viejo. –Me respondió.

-Bueno, ahora estamos solos… Quiza pueda decirte que yo, pequeña, yo te qu…

-Llegamos! –Grito Harry desde el salón.

-Que tu vas a desaparecer y aparecer en tu habitacion, bajaras las escaleras y les diras que no he salido de la biblioteca.

-Semanas después. Punto de vista de Hermione. -

-Me pregunto… Me pregunto…

-Que te preguntas Herms? –Ginny siempre molestando.

-Ah, que? Hola Ginny, nada, estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca.

-Que buscabas? -La mire con cara de obstinación y me tome unos momentos para pensar. Realmente se lo puedo decir?

-Prometes que no vas a decir nada?

-Prometido.

-Recuerdas esa mañana antes del Juicio de Sirius que desperté en la cama y me dijiste que Sirius me llevo porque me quede dormida en la biblioteca…? Bueno, eso no fue lo que paso. –Depues de contarle lo sucedido no pareció muy asombrada. Dijo que para ella era obvia la tensión que había entre el y yo.

-Asi que… Estas buscando fotos o escritos, algo de la época de Sirius?

-Si, pero no encuentro nada. Su mama debió quemarlo o el llevárselo cuando se fue a casa de los Potter…

-Deberiamos ir a esa habitacion. Sabes que ahí hay fotos, no?

-No recuerdo muy bien como llegue ahí…

-No importa, vamos, los chicos están jugando Quiddicht y los adultos andan en una reunión de la orden. –Buscamos la capa de Harry y empezamos a dar vueltas por toda la casa. No encontramos la habitacion, no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Donde puede estar?

-Hermione, no habras ilusionado?

-No, se que estaba ahí. Y si le pregunto a Remus?

Me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba saber. Pase semanas y semanas buscando en libros y listas y álbumes de fotos y ahora en todo el ultimo piso y no estaba. Necesitaba saber quien era esa rubia, obvimente la pelirroja era Lily…

-Profesor Lupin!

-Hola Hermione, Ginny. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes. Remus… yo… quería saber, digo, tengo curiosidad, quería hacerle un regalo a Harry y recolectar información de sus padres en sus años de Hogwarts… Sabes donde hay información en la casa sobre eso?

-Ehm… No, creo que no. Pero tendras que preguntarle a Sirius. –Creo, estoy casi segura que no me creyo. Porque tengo que ser tan mala mintiendo?

-Ah, no lo quiero molestar, porfavor no le digas nada… no quiero que se ponga susceptible con James... Bueno… Gracias.

-Profesor!

-Si, Ginny?

-Sabe donde esta la antigua casa de los Potter? –Casi se me salian los ojos. Ginny es una genio. –Creo que a Harry le gustaría ir.

-Seguro que todo esto es por Harry?

-Claro, porque mas seria? –Ginny es mucho mejor mentirosa que yo, no hay duda.

-La casa de los Potter quedo abandonada luego de que los padres de James murieron, pero supongo que esa casa de pertenece James y ahora a Harry. Les dejare la dirección en su habitación.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Punto de Vista de Remus. –

Quiero pensar que no fue gran cosa eso de Ginny y Hermione hoy. Estarian diciéndome la verdad? O todo seria para averiguar mas de Sirius…? No, no creo que Hermione sea tan imprudente para decirle a Ginny, asi no es ella…

-Porque tan pensativo, Lunatico? No me digas que te estas volviendo un lunático?

-Deja los chistes, canuto. Hermione estaba preguntándome si había información sobre nuestros año en Hogwarts en la casa… fotos y cosas del estilo, dijeron que era para Harry.

-Pero no crees que sea asi, crees que es por saber mas de mi, verdad? Espera. Dijiste dijeron?

-Ginny estaba con ella

-Si hay una cosa que los hombres nunca aprenderán de una mujer es que ellas lo comparten todo con su mejor amiga. Deberia aprender eso después de Lily y de Ness. Mientras no se lo digan a sus mejores amigos…

-Tambien preguntaron por la dirección de la antigua casa de los Potter.

*Algo que muchos olvidan o que no investigan es que Hermione Granger es la mayor del grupo, cumpliendo años el 19 de Septiembre. "En pocas semanas" cumple años, lo que quiere decir que están en algún momento de finales de agosto. Disculpenme si el nombre de Hermoine esta mal escrito, Word insiste que se escribe asi. Espero que les guste, disfruten y comenten! Tambien pasense por el cap anterior, ya creo que lo corregi.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan alentadores! Los quiero, me inspiran a seguir, en serio. No miento.


End file.
